What Started In a Classroom
by Pineapple246
Summary: How could he do this to me? Her beautiful face stained with tears. Malfoy, don't tell anyone about this.I'll meet you outside the Great Hall tomorrow love. Originally a one-shot but I'm going to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on Not Magic, but I'm suffering from writers block, so I wrote this, it's a one-shot for now, unless I get enough people telling me I should continue it. It takes place during Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, at the part where Ron wins the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, but I changed it a little bit to make it fit for my story. It changes from POVS after every chapter, so the first one's Hermione's the second one's Draco's and so on. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I quietly walk out of the Gryffindor common room, tear threating to fall from my eyes, no one will notice me gone, and I told Harry and Ginny that I would be back in a while and that I was just going to the library to get some studying in because the exams were coming up soon. The real reason I left was because Ron just kissed Lavender Brown, and I thought he loved me, I loved him, and he goes snogging Lavender Brown. I find an empty classroom to go to and cry. _How could he do this to me, I obviously wasn't good enough for him. _I hear someone outside, I check my watch for the time, there is still time before curfew, so I can't get in trouble. I put a silencing charm on the door, but that doesn't stop the person from coming inside.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," I say, to Granger. I look at her, when she makes no attempt to say anything. Her beautiful face stained with tears, her usually chocolate eyes red and puffy, I feel my heart stop when I see this. _I wonder what's wrong with Hermione, she would probably have said something by now she hates me. Maybe Weasel realized that she was too good for him and probably deserved something better. Draco Lucius Malfoy, what are you thinking, about the girl you love is crying and your thinking about Blood-Traitor-Weasely, go and make her feel better._ I go and sit next to her, she moves away.

* * *

"What's wrong Granger?" he asks me, I look at his face, expecting to see his trademark smirk, but instead his face looks concerned. _Hermione don't tell him, tell him to shove it or something like that he just wants to hurt you, don't fall for his concerned face. _I look back at his face, then into his eyes, they aren't the usual stone gray, but they look warm and caring, I decide to tell him.

I guess she doesn't want to tell me, that makes sense though, I made her life a living hell for the past five years, but in my defense I didn't know better I was just going with what Father told me about mudbloods and muggles. I stand up to leave, "Wait Malfoy, don't tell anyone about this, I don't want Harry or Ginny or Ron to know about me crying" she says. _This is your chance Draco, get her now, none of her precious friend know she's crying. _"I won't tell anyone about this but, you have to tell me why you are crying first" I say, surprised at how concerned that comes out.

* * *

_What have you gotten yourself into Hermione now you have to tell him or else everyone will know. _"Okay, fine Malfoy" I say casting another silencing charm on the door, "The Gryffindor house was having a party, in honor of winning the Quidditch Cup, and then Lavender, goes up to Ron and asks him to be her boyfriend, and Ron says yes, more out of pressure than actual feeling for her, then she kisses him. I make an excuse to Harry and Ginny who are too busy to notice the whole Lavender situation, and leave. And why am I telling you this?"

* * *

"You're telling me this because talking about what's wrong is supposed to make you feel better, and because I asked you," I say. _Way to go Draco, you should have said something along the lines of 'you're telling me because I like you and I want to know who did this to you so I can go and hex them into next week. Now you just ruined your only chance to talk to her alone. Just go along with the converstation, maybe you'll get another chance to ask her out._

* * *

_I can't believe I just told that to Draco Malfoy watch him tell everyone about the Mudblood whose heart was broken by the blood-traitor. _I look at him he looks like he's in pain, "What's happened to you, you look like you're in pain" I ask, his face gets tenser. _Hermione why do you even care, he deserves to be in pain he made your life living hell for the last four years, you can't possibly expect him to tell you what wrong with him._

* * *

_Did she just ask me why I look like I'm in pain, Draco you will tell her your feelings for her now. No don't tell her, tell her that to make Weasely jealous she should pretend to go out with you, that's perfect. _She looks up at me awaiting my response. "Nothing is wrong with me; it just pains me to see girls crying, it doesn't matter if they're muggles or purebloods, but I have an idea to make Weasel jealous he's wasting his time on that Brown girl, you can pretend to go out with me." I say. Her expression changes to thoughtful, _good job Draco, she'll pretend to go out with you then over time you can tell her your feeling for her and hope that her feelings for you change._

* * *

_That is a good idea; Ron will blow at when he finds out that you're going out with Malfoy. _I look up at Malfoy, "That's a good idea Mal-Draco, now that were, 'going out' we should start calling each other by our first names." I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug.

* * *

"I'll meet you outside the Great Hall tomorrow, before breakfast at seven, love" I tell her, smiling on the inside. _I can't believe she said yes, now all I have to do is get her to fall in love with me. _

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, should I continue this or leave it as a one shot. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh for the love of Merlin what did you get yourself into, Hermione? How exactly are you going to explain this to Harry, and Ginny, you can't exactly go up to them and say, 'Hey guys Draco Malfoy, our enemy since first year asked me out and I said yes'. _I frown. _You don't have to tell Harry anything just tell Ginny she'll understand for sure, just leave out the part about faking it. _I smile, that was prefect, I walk back towards the Gryffindor common room, _wait what time is it. _I look around for a clock, _great now I'll have to make an excuse for why you aren't in the library still, great. Stupid Ron. _"Fortes Leonis" I say at the Fat Lady's portrait. I walk in to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender talking, _great they already replaced me with her. _Ginny notices me, and waves, then pats the seat next to her, signaling me to come and sit next to her. I walk over there, but I don't sit down. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute, _alone._" I say. She gets up and follows me to my dorm, as a prefect I get my own room.

* * *

_I can't believe Hermione agreed to pretend go out with me. _I smiled for the first time in months, since my father had forced me to be a Death-Eater. That memory still sent shivers down my spine.

**/Flashback/**

"_Draco, come here, I need to talk to you," I heard Father call me. _

_I went down to the sitting room, where my family was seated, in their presence was you-know-who._

"_Bow, before your Lord, Draco" my father had said. I bowed, slowly. He laughed at my shaky bow._

"_Lucius, it is time," he told my father, I knew exactly what they were talking about. I was about to get my Dark Mark._

"_No," I yelled, immediately I felt my cheeks getting warm, "I don't want to get the Dark Mark yet, I want to finish my schooling first, before I do anything important" I quickly fibbed. He, my father, and my mother looked at me._

"_Lucius, I think Draco is right about this-"_

"_Crucio" he said pointing his wand at my mother, "Draco, will you join me and my army of Death Eaters, or will you see your mother tortured beyond repair." _

_Tears started forming in my eyes, I couldn't see that thing, torture my mother, the only person who actually cared for me. I stuck my arm out, and he laughed again. He carved the Dark Mark into my arm. _

**/End of Flashback/**

Now I had a task, given to me by the devil himself. _Great Draco, you should've thought about the task, now even if she does, fall for you, her heart will be broken. _I walk into the Slytherin common, room. I see Blaise, talking to Pansy. I walk over to them. "Blaise, I have to tell you something" I say, pulling him to my room. Being a prefect I got my own dorm.

* * *

"Something the matter, Mione, it isn't even close to curfew," she jokes at me, looking at my nervous face she adds, "No really Mione what's wrong?" she asks sitting down on my bed across from me.

"Um…, well don't be mad or anything, but when I was down at the library, I uh, um, kinda ran into Malfoy, and he um… askedmetobehisgirlfriendandi saidyes" I say.

"What did you say, Mione I missed the last part," she tells me.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes" I say, a bit slower, but still pretty quickly.

"Really, Mione, the pure-blood Draco Malfoy, asked you know-it-all-Gryffindor-muggle-born -best-friend- to-the-boy-who-lived-and blood-traitor-Weasely's- to be his girlfriend, and you said, yes" Ginny said, shocked, "Mione, how could you just, give him your heart to break" she said.

"His eyes," I answered honestly, "When he asked, his eyes, they just seemed, nervous and afraid. They seemed to relax when I said yes." I said.

"Okay, if you say so, Hermione, but if he hurts you then, I'll hex him into the next century" she warns. "And I'm guessing that you don't want Harry and Ron to know." She says as I open my mouth to say something, I nod instead. "Don't worry Mione, I'll make sure they don't find out she says, leading me back into the common room.

* * *

"What happened to Draco Malfoy and who are you," Blaise asks jokingly. I scowl, "I'm just kidding Drake, why are you so happy?" he asks me.

"Hermione said yes!" I say.

"What Granger said yes, when did you ask her? She did know you were serious, right and she wasn't under any curse or anything." He asked smiling, making sure I knew he was joking. I hit him on the back of his head with a random book that was lying on my desk. "Ow " he responds, rubbing his head, where I hit him.

"_Hermione, _actually didn't say yes-"

"Ha, I knew it was too good to be true," he says. I hit him again, "Merlin Draco, your turning in to Pansy" he laughed.

"Will you just shut-up and listen; I found her crying in an empty classroom. When I walked in she didn't insult me, or worse curse me, she just turned around alone. Then I asked her what was wrong, she didn't reply, so I got up and left. Then as I was leaving, she told me to wait, she told me not to tell anyone about her crying in an empty classroom. I told her I wouldn't tell a soul, but she had to tell me why she was crying in the first place. She told me that it was because, Weasel was kissing this Brown girl. It obviously made me feel bad, but she read my face, and asked me why I looked like I was in pain. I made up some stupid lie, but then this genius idea popped into my mind, and I told her that to make Weasel jealous she should pretend to go out with me. Then she hugged me and left to her common room." I say. Blaise starts laughing; I throw a pillow at him then tell him to shove off before climbing into my bed and going to sleep

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I really want to know.****I know that the paragraphs in this story are really long, the next chapter won't be like that, but I couldn't think of another way to write this.** I love reading reviews, so if you want me to update quicker than you should leave a review. I love constructive criticism, it helps me improve my writing.I also, love reading suggestions, about what to do in the future, I try and use every suggestion I get. So now go to the box right under here, type up a small review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, it's been almost a month. I've been busy, I moved, and so there was packing, then unpacking, and then school started, for those of you in the US was your freshmen year of HS as confusing as mine has been, I've gotten lost so many times lol :). Um this chapter hasn't been edited, so there are probably like a million mistakes. I have the next chapter already done, but I won't update until I'm satisfied with the amounts of reviews I get (I'm aiming for 18). **

* * *

**Knock... Knock **"Who is it," I call, getting ready for class.

"It's Ginny, open the door, I need to tell you something about what you told me yesterday." She says. I open the door to let her in, while brushing my no longer bushy, brown hair. "Well you know how you said that yesterday Malfoy asked you out, and you said yes and you told me not to tell anyone, well I was thinking that you should tell Harry and Ron , it wouldn't make much of a difference since they both have girlfriends." Ginny says. _Yeah, I should tell them that, Harry has Ginny and Ron has Lavender, it would make Ron jealous, and that's exactly why I'm dating Malfoy. _

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't make a difference, but I should tell them now, I'm not sure I want them to yell it out in front of the Great Hall" I say, "Can you go and get them, I still have to get ready, and I have to meet Draco by the Great Hall before breakfast" I say, collecting my homework, and organizing it in my bag, mentally checking everything off.

* * *

I get out of bed and put a shirt on. **Knock… Knock. **_Who is freaking knocking on my door at this time; please don't be Pansy, or Crabbe or Goyle, with something stupid. _**Knock … Knock**"Who is it?" I ask in a threating voice.

"Relax it's me mate, it's just me, Blaise Zabini a.k.a your only intelligent friend." Says, noticing empty threat in my voice. I open the door and he walks inside, and makes himself comfortable. "Hey, you know how you told me you and Granger were going out now, well I just wanted you to know if you wanted others to find out or not, cause they're not going to except that or you, you'll be an outcast for dating a muggle-born and a Gryffindor" he says.

"I know, but she only agreed to date me to make Weasely jealous, so I guess everyone'll know eventually, but for right now, don't tell anyone." I say, putting things into my backpack. _Great, now I'm going to be dis-owned by my own house, of pure-blood idiots. _"Hey what time is it, I told Hermione to meet me by the Great Hall before breakfast."

* * *

"Why in the name of Merlin, are you dragging us to Hermione's room at six-thirty in the morning, breakfast doesn't start till eight, and we don't take hours to get ready like you do." I hear Ron complaining in the distance. _Oh poor Ginny, having to drag Harry and Ron, well actually only Ron, Harry doesn't seem to care that much. _

"Oh stop complaining, it's not going to kill you to wake up early and do something good for once," Ginny retorts. "Hey, Mione I got them," she says proudly. I open the door, an angry Ron, a tired Harry and a nervously-excited Ginny walk in. _Hermione what were you thinking, telling them now, Ron looks like he's ready to kill without knowing that you going out with Draco Malfoy. Maybe Ginny should tell them, no you have to tell them. _

"Mione, why'd you tell Ginny to come and get us at six thirty, couldn't it wait till after breakfast?" Ron complains. _Does he ever stop thinking about food?_

"No, Ron it couldn't wait until after breakfast," I snap, "It's actually something you should know, but before I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll still be friends with me." I say slowly.

"I promise Hermione, but does it have anything to do with the fact that you disappeared to somewhere, during the party yesterday saying that you had to go to the library, but you were nowhere there?" Harry asks.

"I promise, now get on with telling us whatever you have to tell us, so I can go back to sleep," Ron grumbles.

"Yeah, it kinda does have to do with that, Harry." I say sheepishly, "Silencio, well any way what happened was that Draco owled me last night, asking me to come and meet him in the empty classroom on the seventh floor closest to the Gryffindor common room. When I read it I, decided to sneak out, but then I knew you guys would notice, so I decided to tell you but then, I knew you guys would want to come with me, so I made the excuse that I needed to go to the library. When I get to the classroom he was already there, he asked me if I was alone, then he closed the door, put a Muffilto Charm on it. When he was leaning on the wall and motioned me, when I walked there, he asked me if I wanted to go out with him." I said, taking a deep breath, _its okay Mione, they promised you didn't they. _"And I said yes" I say, subconsciously moving back.

Harry and Ron looked Petrified; Ginny took her wand out in case one of them decided to randomly shoot a curse at me. "Wh-what, you… you… said y-yes" Ron stammers, angrily, "Why would you say yes this is Draco Malfoy, he called you the m-word millions of times, he goes out of his way to hurt you, and he's been our enemy since first year." He yells. _Thank goodness I put a Silencing Charm up; his yelling would wake up the whole castle. _Harry still looks confused as, Ron continues to fume.

* * *

_Let's see, Hermione is only dating me to make Weasel jealous. If he dumps that Brown girl for her, I'll lose Mione. Eww did I just make up that nickname, that's exactly what Weaselette, Weasel, and Pothead call her, I need something more original. Hermy… no, Herm… eww even worse, Maya, no Mya … that works, I'll ask her if she likes it today. _After one final check in the mirror, I walk over to my desk and pack my things for my classes, mentally double checking that I have everything. I walk into the Slytherin common room, smiling to myself. _Oh great, of course every Slytherin would be eating breakfast at this hour, besides Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe I can get out of here without them noticing I'm here._ Goyle looks at me and waves. I groan inwardly. _Or maybe not, I guess I'll go and deal with them. _

I walk over to them, "Draco, did you miss me?" Pansy says, in what I suppose is supposed to be a flirty voice. She throws her arms around me and jumps on me, making me fall onto the couch. She sits on my lap, straddling me and leans in to kiss me. I turn my head so she misses my lips. _Ugh again, why does she try to kiss me every time she sees me. I l mean I'm good looking and all, but she's so clingy and sluty. I'm glad Hermione isn't like her._

"Eww, Pansy get off of me," I say, disgusted, pushing her off my lap. "Pansy, I don't like you, stop trying to kiss me every time you see me, and I have a girlfriend know. Stop clinging to me all the time, I know I'm betrothed to you, but that doesn't mean that you have to cling to me all the time , I don't have to listen to my parents you know." I say, knowing that if my parents didn't approve of my wife I would run away. I don't care about wealth or blood anymore, or at least since last summer when I was branded with you-know-who's Dark Mark.

"And who's your girlfriend?" Pansy asks confused. I decided against telling her. She stares at me waiting for me to respond. "Uh-huh, like I said you don't have a girlfriend, you or Blaise would've told me, or the girl would be bragging about how she got you" she add a-matter-a-factly.

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend, her name is Hermione Granger. Blaise didn't tell you because I told him not to, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to, and Hermione hates you so she wouldn't tell you" I say, just the way she said. She stares at me waiting for me to say I'm joking or not. Crabbe and Goyle, have their, usually confused looking expression, look even more confused and are looking for and explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think, good... bad (hopefully not). Write a review, and tell me. I'll update on Sunday, only if I get enough reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on Sunday, like I said I would, I was out all day. Sorry again this chapter isn't edited, so try and ignore my stupidity. I'm actually really sad right now because I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped I would. My new goal for reviews is 20. Please leave a review, even if you think my story is terrible, (at least then I'll know if my story is any good or not). **

* * *

"I don't know why I said yes, it was just the way he looked at me." I fib. _His eyes made me want to say yes, but the real reason was to make Ron jealous, so it isn't a total lie. I hate lying to them. _

"I can't believe you said yes Mione" Ron yelled, "I can't believe you would say yes to the git. I just can't believe you would do this, you do remember that he is the git who made our lives a living hell for the past six years, he's Draco freaking Malfoy" he yelled, while Harry still looked confused. "Harry come on lets go and hex that little ferret into next week for even talking to Hermione" he tells Harry who, blinks a few times.

"No Ron, you can't just go and 'hex him into next week'. I'm his girlfriend and you'll just have to deal with it, and I don't see why I can't date him, I can go out with any one I choose, it's not up to you." I say coldly, before adding, "Why do you care any way, you're going out with Lavender, and it's not like I'm dating a murderer, he would have killed me in a second, when we were talking."

"Ron she's right, you can't just hex someone because their going out with Hermione, she's free to date anyone she wants, but if he hurts her Hermione will give us permission to do much worse than as you said 'hex him into next week'" Harry, finally speaks. _Thank goodness Harry finally said something. At least he didn't argue like Ron did. I guess Draco's plan is actually working, I mean he look really jealous. Oh it's already seven I should really finish getting ready and go, I have to meet Draco by the Great Hall in a half hour. _I look at Harry thankfully.

"See Ron, why can't you just except that it's true and get over it, like Harry did" Ginny says blushing. _Man they really need to get together, it's driving me insane. _I smile at her.

"Well I have to finish getting ready, I'm meeting Draco in 30 minutes" I say. They slowly leave, Ginny being the last gives me a 'I'll-talk-to-Ron' look.

* * *

Pansy looks at me still shocked, "What Drakie, you can't be going out with the Mudblood, you love me" she says. I push her off my lap, she falls with a thud on the floor. "Drakie" she squeals.

"Don't call me 'Drakie', and I don't love you" I tell her, "And never call Hermione a Mudblood again" I threaten, this time meaning it. "Now if you would kindly move out of my way I would like to go." I say through gritted teeth. Crabbe and Goyle look at me, still confused, I roll my eyes, "Just get out of my way," I say, they move, knowing Lucius most-likely Crucio them if they didn't. I growl at the thought of my father. _He's so stupid following Voldemort around like a puppy. I don't even know what he means by saying that mudbloods muggles are less than wizards, and that half-bloods are traitors. I mean look at Longbottom, he's a pureblood right he can barely do Wingardium Leviosa right, and look at Potter he beat Voldemort many times, and Hermione is the smartest witch of our age. _I arrive at by the Great Hall. Hermione arrives a few minutes later, her face looking tense.

* * *

When I arrive at the Great Hall Draco is already there, looking at me with a worried expression. I walk a bit faster when I see him.

"What's wrong Mya" he asks me when we're about an arm length apart. I smile. _Mya, aww that's sweet, Draco's really acting like this is real, maybe it is. _

"Nothing, Drake," I say, _really Hermione 'Drake' where did that come from. _"It's just how Ron reacted when I told him we were going out" I say.

"Since when are you someone to care about what others say" he replies sweetly. _He's got a point Hermione; you never cared before what people thought about you why do you care now. _

"Yeah, I guess it's no big deal, it's just he yelled at me and, I don't even think he wants to be my friend anymore." I whisper softly. He wraps his strong arms around me in a quick embrace, before letting go.

* * *

I look at the witch standing before me, her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, emphasizing her heart shaped face, her brown eyes making her look even more innocent. I just had to hug her after hearing that. My stomach growls, she giggles.

"Come on Draco, let's go to breakfast," she say, taking my hand in her own. Her hand feels perfect in my own, we walk inside. People look up, and start whispering. Weaselette, Potter, Weasel, and the Brown girl are already sitting at their usual spot eating. Everywhere around us people start whispering.

'Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy holding hands?' I hear some Ravenclaw's whisper

'Since when are Hermione and Malfoy a couple?' Hufflepuff''s say

'What's Malfoy doing with Mione' Gryffindors say

'What is Draco doing with that mudblood' a few of my fellow Slytherins say.

* * *

_Everyone is staring at us and whispering, why can't they just mind their own business. That's just great._ I look up at the crowd of people, I see Ron staring at our interlaced fingers, disapprovingly. _This is your chance Hermione. _I go up on my tippy toes, and peck him on the cheek, before letting his hand go and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think. Good... Bad... Okay? I want to know. There is a review button begging to be pressed, so type a review and press it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is really bad, but I'm in too much of a bad mood to go back and edit it. I had the worst day possible at school (stupid high school drama), when I got home I cried for like an hour. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I sit down at in my usual spot, next to Ginny and across from Harry, and smile at them. "Hey Harry, Ginny" I say happily. Taking a piece of toast and eat it slowly. Ginny and I start talking about the next Hogsmeade trip. Ron gets up to leave, stopping to glare at us. He taps Harry on the shoulder, and pulls him outside.

Harry comes back in, looking a bit irritated, "What happened, Harry" Ginny asks sweetly.

"You have no idea, he comes up to me and asks me why I was talking to Hermione, when I said because Hermione's my friend, he just grumbled and yelled at me about how she was dating a Slytherin when there were plenty of Gryffindor guys she could have." He said rolling his eyes. I smiled, my plan was working.

"Um… I was wondering if I could invite Draco to come with us on our next visit to Hogsmeade, I mean you're going with Ginny so I'm going to feel like the third wheel" I ask nervously. Harry and Ginny exchange glances, before laughing. I scowl.

"Of course he can come, I was going to ask you to bring him" Ginny says still laughing.

* * *

I walk over to the Slytherin table, still slightly shocked, I sit down next to Blaise, and take an apple. I bit eat it quickly. "What was that" Blaise asks me. I look at him confused, "You know walking in holding hands and Granger kissing you" he asks as if it was obvious. _What was that any way? _I shrug. I glance over at the Gryffindor table, watching as Weasel-bee, pulls Potter out of the Great Hall. Not taking as much I turn back to Blaise.

"So… are you going to ask Daphne out any time soon, and don't try denying it I know you like her?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. Blaise looks at me shocked. "Oh and by the way, she likes you too" I add. He shrugs.

"So what do you want to do this weekend it's a Hogsmeade weekend you know?" Blaise asks me.

"I don't know, I'll probably ask Hermione if she wants to come with me to the 3 broomsticks or something like that" I respond, before an angry Potter, catches my attention. He talks to Weaselette and Hermione. Hermione says something, Weaselette and Potter start laughing, she looks annoyed. _She looks so cute annoyed. _Then she smiles, making me subconsciously smile.

* * *

I decide to ask Draco later, and leave the Great Hall to go to Potions. "Attention everyone," Slughorn says, "today we will be making Polyjuice Potion." I feel my face getting warm, remembering the time second year when Harry, Ron and I used Polyjuice Potion to turn ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle, and I got turned into a cat. "Who can tell me the uses of Polyjuice Potion?" Slughorn asks.

I raise my hand, "Polyjuice potion, if properly brewed can be used to change one's looks to suit someone else's for a short period of time. It needs a piece of DNA to work, and depending on the DNA of the person, it will look and taste different." I say. Professor Slughorn smiles, at me.

"Good job Miss Granger, 15 points to Gryffindor. Now since this is a particularly complex potion, you will be working in partners that I have previously chosen" he says I hear people groan at the last part. "Now the pairs are, Abbot and Greengrass, Weasely and Patil, Brown and Goyle, Finnegan and Bulstorde, Goldstein and Tomas, and finally Potter and Granger. Get to work." He says, I smile at Harry and we get started on our potion. I collect our ingredients, while Harry get our cauldron and measuring things.

"Okay class time to clean up, label your cauldrons and levitate them carefully to the back of the classroom" Slughorn says, neatly I write our names on the cauldron, and take it to the back of the class room. Harry starts putting away our supplies.

* * *

"Well I should get going" I say, getting up, and leaving the Great Hall, I walk to the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories are located. I take out my Transfiguration essay and start working on it. The bell rings signaling for first hour to end. I make my way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and wait for Snape. Hermione appears before anyone else. I walk over to her and give her a small peck on the cheek, her cheeks tint pink slightly.

"Hey," she says softly, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Harry and Ginny to Hogsmeade this weekend"

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing," I say. _Did I just here her right, she wants me to come to Hogsmeade with her this weekend. Maybe she really is taking this relationship seriously. _Snape comes and lets us inside. Hermione sits down next to Potter, and signals me to sit next to her on the other side, I go and sit there next to her.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a terrible chapter, but I can't bring myself up to writing any better. Sorry it's so short, maybe if I was a bit happier then I would've made it longer. I know you probably don't want to know about my problems, (I'm not an attention seeking type of person), but try and make me my day slightly better and type a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so it's been almost a month since I last updated, blame my teachers for giving my so much homework. Sorry about the formatting in this chapter I know it's kinda hard to read but my computer was acting stupid, I might go back and fix it, later on. I'm trying to keep this as much as I can, London like - if you know what I mean- but it's really hard for me, since I've never been out of the US. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I love reading your reviews, and a respond back to almost all of then. I know I haven't said this before but, thank you to all of you that have Favorited or alerted my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

"Hermione get up," Ginny yells shaking me. I flip over onto my stomach and throw a pillow at her. "Hermione Jean  
Granger, if you don't get up this instant I will personally make sure that you are banned from visiting the library" she yells in a threating voice. I groan loudly and get up, she smiles innocently at me, I scowl. She pushes me into the bathroom to get ready. I take a shower, taking my precious time just to anger Ginny for waking me up early on a Saturday. I walk into my room with my bath robe on, after taking a shower, to find that Ginny already picked out my clothes. Ignoring what she picked out, I pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light pink crop top with a baby blue tank top underneath. I Accio my Uggs, and slip them on, still ignoring Ginny is staring at me. I walk over to my vanity, magic my hair so they fall in gentle curls down my back.

"Okay Ginny lets go." I say grabbing my purse off of my bed.

* * *

I stick my hand out, trying to turn my alarm of. I can't find it. _Where is my bloody wand and why won't it turn off. _I groan, getting up. I find my wand, which is held, above my head by my Italian friend. Blaise laughs at my expression, I glare at him. "It's about time you got up, he says smirking, "thought you'd forgotten about your date with Granger, Weaselette and Potter." He add, his smirk growing bigger at my irritation.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you're here when I'm done, I'll make sure to tell Daphne that you like her… no that you say her name in your sleep." I say smirking at him. I get up and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking about my date with Hermione, and how Weaselette and Potter were coming along. I walk back to my room, relieved to see that Blaise had left, and over to my closet, and pick out Muggle jeans, and a blue Aeropostale shirt, _Hermione's muggle-born so she'll like me wearing Muggle clothes, right? _ I walk over to the mirror and brush my hair letting it fall slightly into my eyes instead of gelling it back like I usually do. With one last check in the mirror I leave.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, Hermione," Harry says giving me a quick hug and Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny blushes red and smiles.

"Hey Mia," Draco says, when he sees me. I turn out, to say I was surprised when I see him would be an enormous understatement. _Is that Draco Malfoy wearing Muggle Jeans, and an Aero shirt, since when does he wear muggle clothes?_

"Hey, Draco," I say walking toward him, and hugging him, an action that surprises both him and me. "You do realize you're wearing muggle clothes?" I ask him, letting him go.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that" he tells me. Harry coughs, I jump, he and Ginny cough back laughs, I turn a shade of pink.

"Come on lets go," I say taking Draco's hand and rush off towards Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny catch up to us, and we walk to The 3 Broomsticks. We find a booth in the back, and go to sit down. Harry and Draco go to get us Butterbeers.

"So you and Draco Malfoy, I never thought that would happen." Ginny says attempting to start a conversation with me.

"I never thought I'd end up with him either, but now I can't picture myself with anyone else" I say, my lie sounding convincing. Harry and Draco come back quickly to me relief. We start talking about professional Quidditch. I smile watching my best friends getting along really well with my boyfriend.

* * *

As we are walking I start thinking about my task that I have to do. _Draco what are you going to do about the task The Dark Lord gave you… no the task Voldemort gave you. If you don't complete it, he'll you or make a living joke out of you. Draco you're going to have to let your pride down for once and go for help, you have to ask Potter, or Dumbledore, you're not going to kill someone because, a half-blood tells you to, so that he can rule a group of purebloods. _I see The 3 Broomstick, and snap back to reality, we walk in and find a seat in the back corner. The girls sit down, and Potter and I walk over to get then Butterbeers. We wait in line, _Draco this is your time, ask Potter for help, it'll hurt your pride, but it's for the best of things. _

"Umm…. Potter, can I talk to you later, alone?" I ask, nervously.

"Umm… sure I guess, Hermione and Ginny are going shopping after lunch so, I guess we can talk then" he says adjusting his glasses. We get our Butterbeers and walk back to the table. We start talking about the Quidditch. _Wow, I never thought I'd be talking about Quidditch with three Gryffindors, especially now Potter Weaselette and Hermione._

"Harry, I have to go and buy a new quill, come with me" Ginny says suddenly.

"Okay. Hermione, Malfoy we'll meet you in the Hogs Head for lunch" Harry says before walking out with his girlfriend.

* * *

Harry walks out leaving Draco and me alone. "So... what do you want to do until lunch?" I ask Draco

"Want to come with me to, Honeydukes; I'm out Sugar Quills" he says, I stare at him, looking for an explanation. "What? I like Sugar Quills they taste good." He says. I start laughing. I look at her confused.

"Draco Malfoy likes Sugar Quills" she says between laughs. Slowly her laughs quite down. "So what's next, first you wear an Aeropostale shirt, with Muggle jeans, then you admit that you like Sugar Quills." I say. I wait a minute before asking, "Where _did _you even get an Aeropostale shirt anyways?"

"What do you mean" I ask confused.

"Well first of all, Aeropostale is a muggle company, and secondly I there isn't an Aeropostale in all of England." She says.

"What this shirt, I got it when my family went on holiday to America, somewhere named Chicago, I saw a lot of people wearing Aeropostale shirts, saw a store that said Aeropostale, we went there and I bought this shirt. What is Aeropostale anyways?" he asks me.

"Aeropostale is a clothing store, for American Muggles, mostly teens. My cousin used to send me things from there, until she found out she was a witch, now she thinks she's too good for me." I tell him, thinking of the time where I was over at her house.

"_Hermione," my aunt calls me, "are you sure you don't want to come?"_

"_No, I'm in the middle of a book you guys can go." I tell her_

"_Okay, we'll be back in an hour, if you get hungry there are snacks in the pantry" she tells me before leaving. I wander into my cousin's room, and see something shiny, sticking out from underneath the bed. I look to see what it is, and find a suitcase. I open it, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. Inside were first year books. _

"You have a cousin in America that's a witch?" he asks me, I nod.

"She just doesn't know that I know that she's a witch or that I'm a witch" I say, "So are we going to go now, or just talk America" I ask lightly, getting up. Draco gets up and gives me his hand, I take it.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I want to know. I'm kinda suffering from this thing called Writer's Block, so if you have any ideas on what I should do next, let me know. Now see that box right below here, it's begging for you to type up a review and press the send review button, and make me so very happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. I've been so busy with basketball that I haven't even had time to write. WARNING: This chapter is short, I'm really busy, so I just decided to update what ever I had written. This is also not edited, so please try and read around them, and PM me if there are any huge mistakes or you don't understand something, I'm going to go back and fix this chapter when I have time to. Also, at the end of this chapter there is a letter, it just adds to the plot of my story. READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE. **

* * *

I give her my arm and Hermione takes it. "Come on lets go window shopping, since I don't have that much money." Hermione whispers so quietly so that only I can hear.

"Okay." I say taking her hand into mine, and leading her outside the Three Broomsticks. We start walking towards one of the clothing stores. Hermione stares at some of the clothes, obviously uninterested by the clothes. Me being bored out of my mind by window shopping decide to say, "Hey Mya, is window shopping something you really want to do, because you don't really look like something you enjoy." I say to her. She turns to face me and a rest my hands on her waist.

"Umm no I just thought that you liked shopping, so I suggested it, shopping was really never my thing, especially shopping in wizard shops."

"So what do you want to do now, I mean we're both bored out of our minds?" I ask, trying to make this fake boyfriend thing easy for her, at least easier than it was for me. She thinks for a minute, before her chocolate eyes light up.

"You want to see something?" she asks, I nod, anything would be better than just standing here, "Come on." She pulls me back the other way, past Hogwarts, towards Hagrid's Hut, until we get to the Whomping Willow.

"Why are we here?" I say only to get her to 'sush' me.

* * *

I look around for a small pebble or stone to throw at the switch to let us into the Shrieking Shack. Finding one I take aim at the tree and throw it, getting a weird look from Draco. "Just give it a minute." I tell him. Once the branches stop moving I take him by his hand, and pull him to the entrance.

"Umm Mya are we going exactly?" Draco asks me.

"Shh, no one else but me Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and the Marauders know about this place no one else can find out" I tell him in a quiet voice. _I can't believe that I'm actually showing Draco this place. I've never shown anyone this place, not even Ginny. _"Follow me," I say "Whatever you do, don't let go my hand until I say so." I light my wand and pull Draco behind me past the bedroom and into the small kitchen. "Okay you can talk now, just don't show anyone else this place."

"Where are we?" he asks me.

"We're inside the Shrieking Shack, and before you ask no it's not haunted; and yes I've been here before." I tell him already guessing his next question.

"So why were you here in the first place." He asks trying to make small talk. _You have almost three hours to do nothing, just tell him the story of how you saved Sirius and Buckbeak from death. _

"Remember in third year when Sirius Black was found, and then he went missing again, it was actually how we found out about this place. You remember how you're father wanted Buckbeak killed for 'attacking' you, so me and Harry and Ron were going to go and talk to Hagrid, who was devastated, and make him feel better. We saw you on the way there, which made me kind of pissed, so I punched you-"

"-That by the way hurt a lot Granger, your lucky my father told me not to hit girls." He says smirking.  
"Whatever, that was in the past, and just for the record I would have hexed your sorry bottom if you even came close to touching me." I laughed, "Then when we got to Hagrid's Hut, he was crying and really depressed. We tried cheering him up, and then he remembered that he found Ron's rat Scabbers **(A/N: Spelling?). **Ron kept blaming Crookshanks, my cat, for eating Scabbers, so I told him he owed me an apology, but he refused to apologize to me. While we were arguing, Harry noticed that Ministry Officials were coming, so we snuck out the back door, and went up the little hill. We watched from a distance as McNair killed Buckbeak-"

"-Wait, I thought you saved Buckbeak" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah we did, and now if you stop interrupting me I'll explain what happened." I say slightly annoyed at my 'boyfriend' "Like I was saying, then Scabbers jumped out of Ron's grip, and Ron ran after him, all the way to here. A black dog came out from in here and pulled Ron inside. Naturally me and Harry followed him inside. There was Sirius, who by the way is an unregistered Animagus, standing behind the door. He, at first, wanted to kill Harry, but then Professor Lupin showed up and convinced him not to kill Harry without telling him why he was going to die first so, then he told us the story. Basically he said that Peter Pettigrew, who was an Animagus as Ron's rat, sold Harry's parents out to Voldemort, oh please it's better than calling him the Dark Lord or whatever crap his stupid Death Eaters are calling him, and then cornered Sirius then faked his own death. When they saw Peter they decided to kill him instead and let Harry go." I look at my watch when I hear my stomach growl. "Well we have to meet Harry and Ginny in a little while, so to make a long story short, we used a Time Turner to go back in time and saved both of them." I finish

"I can't believe you and Potter and Weasely did that." Draco says getting up and offering me a hand. I take it getting up and leading him back through the Shreiking Shack, as he laces his fingers through mine, his hand fits perfectly in mine making me feel safe.

* * *

_***~*Meanwhile *~***_

**Weasely, **

**I know you want Hermione Granger, and I want Draco Malfoy. I have a plan to break them up. If you want to know the plan then meet me in the Room of Requirements (I know that you know where it is) while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. Come alone, and don't make me wait. **

**P. Parkinson**

_Should I trust Parkinson or not, I mean I like Hermione a lot, that's the only reason I am with Lavender, I would never go out with her. Then again it's Pansy Parkinson, you can't really trust her. Ron just take your wand with you there, she's not that smart, you could stun her if she tries anything on you._

* * *

**A/N: I know, terrible ending, but like I said before I didn't have time to write more, and I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. I have an important announcement to make, I putting this on Hiatus for now ,or at least until I finish my other story (which you should check out) Not Magic. It's also a Draco M./ Hermione G. story, but with a very different plot line. Sorry if that is disappointing to you, trying to write two stories at once wasn't exactly working out for me and since that one was the one I started first, I decided to finish that one before continuing this one. **


End file.
